Error Threshold
Error Threshold is an Archaicon from the Transformers: Extinction fanon. Overview The apex predator. The top of the food chain. Error Threshold is not merely a soldier, he is the very embodiment of the destructive side of nature. Misanthropy has long held an uneasy alliance with the Tyranids, an alien race bent on devouring all life in their quest to create the ultimate life form. For years, Misanthropy has led a seemingly random dance of destruction throughout the universe, appearing at isolated planetary outposts or on the fringes of important star systems. On each occasion, he has preceded a Tyranid hive fleet by scant weeks, sometimes even only by a few days, and soon joins their chitinous hordes in laying waste to the meagre defences which the assaulted world can muster. Only after the larger bio-titans have returned to the orbiting fleet does he disappear, leaving the Tyranids to reclaim and digest what little organic matter remains on the surface. Creation Until now, it had been thought that Misanthropy's association with the Tyranids was merely for the sheer thrill of destruction and the annihilation of life, or that was merely for the acquisition of his terrible chitinous bonesword. However, none would have suspected the horrifying truth. Misanthropy's rampages of destruction in the ranks of the Tyranid hive fleets merely served as research missions, studying the anatomy, instincts and rapid evolution of the chitinous hordes, getting to know the Tyranid race more completely than any being outside of their own Norn Queens. Armed with several years’ worth of knowledge, Misanthropy abandoned the hive fleets and returned to the Archaicons' homeworld of Jupiter. Through long months spent slaving away in the darkest catacombs of the Fortress of Solitude, toiling amidst the sonorous clanging of metalwork and the tortured roars and screams of captured Tyranids, a new being has joined the ranks of the Archaicons. Bio Touched with a portion of Great Unicron's infinite power, malice, and thirst for nothingness, Error Threshold is Misanthropy's most powerful creation yet. Possessed not with a mind full of doubt and fear, but with little other than animal cunning and the urge to devour and destroy, Threshold is the mechanical pinnacle of evolution and research. Transforming into a writhing metal replica of a Tyranid bio-titan, his sole thought in battle is to destroy, to kill, to crush into nothingness in order to return all life to the void of emptiness. As a result of this, however, he does not get along with the other members of Misanthropy's warband, who prefer to spend their free time in religious rites to Great Unicron, or honing their considerable skills in the training grounds in the Fortress of Solitude. Error Threshold, however, has no free time to spend - his every minute is spent either at the helm of Misanthropy's flagship, the World's End, or at the forefront of battle, often single-handedly over-running isolated backwater wilderness planets or slaying the most terrifying creatures of the universe's harshest death worlds. Entire species have been eradicated from all existence purely on a whim by this unstoppable force, terrifying predatory beasts proving little match for sheer mechanical savagery. Pretender Upgrade Recently, however, Error Threshold’s destructive capabilities have been bolstered even further. Misanthropy had directed his scientists, Manhattan Project and Golden Ratio, to study the arcane arts of pretender technology, using live captured Tyranid specimens as the basis of their research, along with notes culled from raids on laboratories operated by Thunderwing and Vorath, in order to replicate the powerful process. After several aborted attempts, most of which spawned little more than mewling mounds of twisted flesh, a fully organic shell was created for Error Threshold, disguising him as the Tyranid organism known as the trygon, and endowing him with strength far beyond that which he already wielded. In his new pretender shell, Error Threshold has begun to resume Misanthropy’s old habit of joining the Tyranids on planetary assaults – however; unlike Misanthropy; he is able to lead them in battle, as they recognise him as one of their own. Eventually, he may learn to direct the fleets from world to world, rather than just leading them after they have already made planet-fall – a development which would quickly lead to the end of all biological life in the galaxy. Category:Characters Category:Transformers: Extinction Category:Males